


Tip Toe

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Hinata alcançava coisas incríveis quando ficava na ponta dos pés."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Tip Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Quando criança, Hinata, mesmo ficando na ponta dos pés, não conseguia alcançar o pote de doces na prateleira, também não conseguia alcançar a pia da cozinha para encher seu soprador de bolhas e, pior ainda, não conseguia alcançar o rosto do valentão da escola para quebrar-lhe os dentes.

_“Quando eu crescer não vou mais ter esse problema!”_

E Hinata cresceu…

...mas não cresceu tanto assim.

A genética ás vezes tem dessas.

Não alcançava os companheiros do time, na hora do abraço em grupo desaparecia no meio de caras de quase dois metros, quatro centímetros a mais na plataforma dos tênis não adiantava de nada — _Paciência!_

O mundo sempre fora-lhe grande demais para seu tamanho físico, demorou um pouco para Hinata perceber que, no entanto, o mundo era demasiado pequeno comparado à grandeza de seu espírito.

Não precisava ficar na ponta dos pés para jogar vôlei, _saltava._

Seria como o Pequeno Gigante.

Mesmo que Kageyama não concordasse. E por falar em Kageyama… 

Tão mal-humorado, tão rabugento, mas era só Hinata ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios e dar-lhe um beijo molhado que Kageyama mudava logo de figura.

É, Hinata alcançava coisas incríveis quando ficava na ponta dos pés.


End file.
